


Joyous Times

by STARSdidathing



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asgardian Tony Stark, Committed Relationship, Established Relationship, Feels, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Fluffy Ending, Happy Ending, Insecure Tony, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Misunderstandings, Romantic Fluff, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 04:12:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19124329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: Tony wants to ask his lover and prince an important question.





	Joyous Times

**Author's Note:**

> Just some feelsy fluff for you all! Hope you enjoy :)

Anthony had been in love with the second prince for most of his life.

They were friends at first and had met by accident when Loki had performed a prank and was fleeing an irate Aesir. He’d collided with Anthony and they’d both tumbled to the ground. Rather than explain himself or try and untangle them, Loki had simply thrown up magic to disguise them from the furious man who went stalking past, completely oblivious to his hidden quarry.

Anthony had stared at the glitter of magic and reached out, letting his fingers brush the energy. His mother’s side had elf in them, and while he couldn’t perform spells he could sense and see seidr. 

Loki’s magic was _beautiful_ , and he’d said as much, too awed to hold his tongue. At the time, he hadn’t seen the surprise or the flare of shy pleasure that overtook Loki’s expression. He’d only turned to look at the prince when Loki climbed off him and helped Anthony to his feet.

He hadn’t expected Loki to ask why he could see spell work. He hadn’t anticipated that his curiosity and excitement about Loki’s magic would find them inside a tavern having a meal and discussing magic, metalwork and the realms.

Anthony hadn’t known that in a single afternoon, he’d successfully gained the second prince’s intrigue and attention.

A decade later, they were close friends who were rarely seen apart. Anthony was the Aesir who could calm Loki like no other. He was the Aesir who, on occasion, even Thor would visit in the hopes of gaining advice on navigating his brother’s tempers. Anthony was the Aesir who everyone sought to gain answers for the mystery that was Loki. He was _also_ the only Aesir who would never answer with any betrayal of his prince’s secrets. 

It was of little surprise that as the sole focus of Loki’s friendship and affections, Anthony began to fall in love with him. It was also of little surprise when one evening, two decades after that fateful meeting, they were having a pleasant meal in Anthony’s home when they stood too close, they smiled too gently and Anthony kissed his prince.

It _did_ surprise Anthony, when Loki kissed him back. 

They became lovers that evening. They _courted_ in the decades that followed. 

Loki would retreat from his rooms in the palace and spend weeks residing in Anthony’s home, only leaving when his family beckoned him back. Anthony’s house was large but hardly grand enough for a prince. It had a garden and a separate building for his smithy, yet Loki seemed happy there. Anthony was a lesser noble who rarely attended court, but Loki acted without care of his status. Some days, Anthony believed Loki would be with him even if he were a peasant.

They had spent one hundred years together, laughing, talking and being happy.

Anthony adored Loki. The prince owned every piece of his heart and Anthony would give his allegiance and life to Loki. He wanted their courtship, their _love_ to last forever.

But, Anthony was not foolish enough to believe it was possible.

Loki was a prince and a potential heir to the throne of Asgard. Loki would be required to marry a princess or a suitable woman from court. Anthony was only tolerated by the royal family because he did not make a fuss. He kept Loki from mischief and mayhem. They did not parade their courtship for the realms to see, and, most importantly, Anthony did not ask for more than what he had.

Anthony had whispered his love to Loki in the dark of night and Loki had promised it back. He had affectionately and possessively kissed and draped himself over Loki in both the safety of his home and the privacy of Loki’s chambers.

But, Anthony had remained reserved in public, staying quiet and distant at the few feasts he attended. He did what was needed, what was _required_ in order to keep his prince.

He also sent a single prayer to The Norns at the dawn of each new year, softly pleading with them; _do not take him away from me this year_.

He lived in fear of that moment. He spent each day with Loki, hoping it wouldn’t be his last. He worried that every time Loki disappeared back to the palace, the world they had built together would slip from Anthony’s fingers. Anthony spent every year, praying that The Norns would not see fit to break his heart.

And they never did. 

It was why as their one hundredth year approached, Anthony felt daring enough to ask for something.

If they had been any other couple, they would have been pestered for decades with confusion and soft teasing; _by The Norns, why are you not yet married?_ By Asgardian standards, they should have been married by their twelfth year of courtship.

But they weren’t.

It left Anthony with an itch under his skin; it left him desperately _wanting_ something - because for every hundred years of a couple’s courtship, the Aesir would celebrate with a grand ceremony and the renewal of the couple’s love and wedding vows. 

Anthony had never asked his lover for anything, but Anthony so desperately wished for this. It had plagued his mind for two years as their one hundredth year approached. It was why he requested Loki visit his house, one hundred years to the day of their first kiss and night together.

He closed the windows and decorated the house carefully. He burned lanterns, laid down green cloth, made sure the symbol of his house was visible. He also allowed the seal of the royal family to hang beside it. He stared at it and everything it represented. It almost made him lose his nerve. 

Anthony forced himself to keep working. He laid a trail of green and brown silk from the door to the living space. He laid flowers atop it and in the centre of the dining table he placed the hand-carved daggers he had made. There were four blades, two for each set. They matched each other and Anthony had subtly carved their names into the hilts.

It was a gift and a promise. It was also something that could be hidden with a spell if Loki wished it.

Anthony had prepared the meal and even hunted the deer. He had made every dish from scratch and had it waiting in his kitchen for Loki’s approval. Everything was perfect and Anthony was in his finest clothing. 

He stood in the centre of the room, waiting for his lover and trying to quell the anxious tremble in his hands. He had to hope he had not misread Loki all these years.

When he heard the sound of the front door opening, Anthony pulled in a careful, steadying breath and waited. It took almost thirty seconds for the door to shut before Loki’s familiar footfalls were following the trail of flowers and silk to reach the room. 

Shock painted Loki’s expression as he stepped inside. He stopped just within the room, looking around with incredulity. The space was dimly lit with only the candles in the lanterns for light.

“Loki,” Anthony greeted, he stepped forward and carefully took his lover’s hands.

“Anthony...” Loki whispered, still taking in the room. “What is this...?”

“My Loki,” Anthony began, trying not to let his nerves enter his voice. “I love you more than any other.” Loki’s eyes snapped to his. “You are the most talented mage in the realms. I am constantly in awe of you. I have spent one hundred years happy because I have spent them with you.”

He held Loki’s mystified eyes and swallowed around the lump in his throat.

“I wish to marry you,” he whispered. Loki’s eyes widened and Anthony’s gaze finally fell to their hands, unable to keep watching him. “I know that I am not able to do so as you are a prince. But, I wished to ask to _engage_ myself to you.” 

He squeezed Loki’s hands, hoping desperately that he was not wrong, hoping that his Loki truly loved him and craved this too.

“I hoped to hear that you wanted it as well.” He licked his lips. “If you do then we may keep it private. Only we need know of it.” The next part hurt, but he pushed through it. “And should you be called to marry another, you make break our vow with my silence and understanding.” He slowly raised his eyes and whispered, “I merely wish to have as much of you as I can, my Loki.”

“Anthony,” Loki whispered softly, his voice sounding pained. 

His sorrow made Anthony cringe. When Loki pulled his hands free from Anthony’s, he was certain his heart had cracked.

But, Loki cupped his cheeks and drew Anthony into a kiss that he melted into. Anthony cupped his lover’s neck and enjoyed the languid, loving caress. It made a spark of hope form in his breast. 

When they pulled apart, they lingered close, their foreheads brushing.

“My Anthony,” Loki murmured. “I have spent the last ten years telling my mother that proposing to you would be foolish when you do not wish to marry me.”

Anthony sucked in a sharp breath, his eyes widening. Loki just gave a rueful smile. “I told her that you are happy enough to court me, but have never spoken about further commitment. I said I would be given nothing but humiliation and heartbreak if I offered myself to you in that way.”

Loki brushed their mouths together once more. “So, no, my Anthony, I will not accept your proposal to hide among the shadows, but I _will_ accept it, if you stand at my side and bring our decision before the Allfather and in full view of the Aesir."

“But, Loki,” Anthony whispered, his eyes wide, “he could not possible want _me_ to marry-”

“He will not stop me from marrying for love,” Loki stated simply. His eyes sparked with amusement. “Rather, I believe he is impatiently waiting for us to finally get on with it.”

Anthony could scarcely believe it, but he wrapped his arms more firmly around Loki’s neck and dragged his lover down until their foreheads were together. He closed his eyes and breathed Loki in, marvelling at the idea - _giddy_ at the chance to call Loki _his_.

“Had I known you thought my status standing in our way,” Loki murmured, “I would have rectified that decades ago.”

“I wish I had confessed it,” Anthony answered. “I would have claimed you as my husband the moment you looked receptive to it.”

Loki chuckled. “I would have married you the day you complimented my seidr and looked at me with such awe. I was half in love with you that day, I think.”

Anthony snorted. “You liar. You did not trust me an inch that day.”

He felt Loki’s amused smile as it was pressed to his lips in a kiss. It didn’t last near long enough before Loki pulled back. He was grinning softly.

“You have gone to such effort today. Continue your proposal. I will agree regardless, but I would like to see your meal and your gift.”

Anthony grinned widely, feeling his cheeks hurt with it. He couldn’t stop himself from kissing his lover again, his _future husband_. Anthony felt the happiness swelling within his chest and felt he could burst from it.

He had been willing to accept a quiet engagement in the shadows. He had not dared _dream_ of being Loki’s husband for the realms to see. 

_Thank you_ , he sent to The Norns. _Thank you for giving him to me._

Because whether through luck, accident or fate, he had Loki and Anthony would be able to marry him soon and to do so in _public_. 

Anthony did not think he had ever been so utterly, perfectly happy than he was in that moment.


End file.
